


Juego de seducción

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lime, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin lo había mal acostumbrado a eso. Había otros momentos para hablar del tema o sincerarse, de hecho no había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. No podía esperar menos de Levi, eran las peculiares maneras que tenía para hacerle saber que lo amaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juego de seducción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaghiTan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y universo de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Isayama Hajime.  
>  **Advertencias:** Intento de lemon. Quería centrarme en ello y hacer un PWP (el título lo dice todo), pero de la nada salió el romance y me arruinó la vida, así que quedó en un lime.  
>  **Notas:** Está situado en un momento previo a la captura de Annie, más o menos en el capítulo 31 del manga… o en el Limbo (es muy difícil encontrar un momento de calma, en la serie todo pasa tan rápido que los personajes no tienen tiempo ni de ir al baño).

Estar confinados en la capital real era similar a estar encerrados en el calabozo de la policía militar. Emplazados allí, en una de las sedes del distrito Stohess, estaban tan cerca de sus enemigos que deberían dormir con un ojo abierto y el otro a medio cerrar. 

Armin golpeó la puerta pidiendo permiso y ambos debieron reprimir una sonrisa. Cuando el chico entró solo tuvo que estar allí unos pocos segundos para empezar a sentirse incómodo sin ninguna razón aparente, como si supiera que poco antes de que golpeara habían estado hablando de él. 

No era ligera la sensación de que Armin parecía haber sido llamado con el pensamiento, sin embargo no, tenía sus motivos para ser convocado y de hecho Erwin lo esperaba con disimulada ansiedad.

—Aquí está el informe que me pidió. —Miró de reojo al sargento, pero este le dio la espalda—. Me tomé la libertad de incluir algunas apreciaciones personales respecto a la estrategia para atrapar a la mujer titán.  
—Bien —asintió Erwin viendo la enorme pila que no leería completa porque pretendía dormir aunque fuera unos minutos—. Buen trabajo, veo que es muy completo.  
—¿Necesita algo más?  
—Oh, pues… —carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de Levi— Tal vez podrías ayudar a tu sargento a redactar la carta para presentar ante el tribunal.  
—Sería un honor para…  
—No hace falta —se apresuró a decir Levi con estoicismo—. Vaya a descansar, soldado. —Por todas las Murallas, que lo hiciera, porque Erwin iba a largarse a reír ahí, en ese preciso momento, y a él no le quedarían más opciones que partirle la cara.

Cuando Armin se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Levi clavó las pupilas inyectadas de sangre en la figura jocosa de su comandante. Este lanzó una risilla apagada esperando la reprimenda que no tardó en llegar.

—No es gracioso, Erwin.  
—Sí lo es, si mis teorías son ciertas…  
—Si tus teorías son ciertas —y Levi sabía que solían serlo el noventa por ciento de las veces— me causa menos gracia. Hablamos de un niño.

Erwin no replicó esa obviedad, en el fondo entendía lo que Levi le reprochaba. No el que se riera de él por crearle situaciones con Armin para después tener con qué burlarse, sino porque de ser ciertas sus suposiciones, a Levi no le causaba gracia jugar con las emociones de un chiquillo al que nunca correspondería porque… ¿por qué?

—No lo juzgo, después de todo a muchos nos gustan los chicos malos —dijo Erwin carcajeando de una manera que fastidió tanto a Levi que este buscó rápidamente algo para mortificarlo.  
—Si lo pienso bien es como tú, pero más joven —arqueó las cejas con socarronería—. Cuando te mueras pisado por un titán lo haré mi amante.  
—Yo soy único e irrepetible, justamente como el resto de la humanidad —bromeó—, pero podemos incluirlo en nuestros juegos sexuales así va a aprendiendo.  
—Eres un degenerado y un hijo de puta, lo que tú quieres es un trío.  
—Lo de hijo de puta no te lo voy a permitir —simuló seriedad, pero no pudo esconder la sonrisa—. Debes tenerle respeto a tus superiores incluso en momentos de intimidad; si dejo que me llames así no tardarás un segundo en decirle a Zacklay en la cara que se deje de “joder” con Eren.

Levi chistó, odiaba reconocer que no dejaba de ser un poco bruto a la hora de dirigirse a las máximas figuras y aunque Erwin se hubiera encargado de instruirlo en el pasado, y en el presente se tomara la molestia de patearlo con disimulo debajo de las mesas, no podía evitar ser grosero cuando la situación lo llevaba a ello. No era su culpa que los cerdos del culto fueran precisamente unos cerdos.

—Sabes muy bien que yo nunca voy a ser esa clase de lame botas.  
—No se trata de ser o no un lame botas, sino de saber qué decir y en qué momento decirlo. —Sin pretenderlo la conversación se había vuelto seria—. Hablando bien también puedes sacar mucho provecho de las circunstancias.  
—Algo como… ¿puedo besarle los pies, señor? —preguntó con ironía.  
—Sí, algo así… —Le divertía importunar a Levi con esos asuntos, este se ponía un tanto sensible.  
—También puedo lamerle las bolas y ponerme a gatas para que me azote, señor —agregó un poco más iracundo y luego suspiró. 

No era un niño para que Erwin lo tratara como a uno, pero no negaba que antes, cuando apenas había pasado a integrar la Legión desde el lugar que ocupaba actualmente, ese trato había sido una de las razones por las que pasaron de ser enemigos a enemigos íntimos, muy íntimos.

Era como un juego que en el presente cobraba otro matiz, porque aunque seguía siendo irreverente, Levi era un hombre que no toleraba la falta de disciplina. Y si él era un poco indisciplinado toda la culpa la tenía ese hombre que no mostraba ofensas por ser tratado como un camarada y no como un superior. Erwin lo había mal acostumbrado a eso. 

Así habían iniciado el juego de seducción: Levi se portaba mal, Erwin lo disciplinaba.

En el presente era diferente porque Levi no dejaba de ser mandón hasta en la cama, aunque le gustaba jugar de vez en cuando a ese juego de la disciplina, tal vez como una manera de recordar los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo había que ser realistas, y Erwin era experto en ello, frente a él tenía la pila de Armin, que no pensaba leer entera, y mucho por pensar antes de dar el gran golpe. No podía distraerse por la circunstancia de verse a solas con Levi. 

Las hormonas no comandan, ahí solo comandaba Erwin Smith.

—Puedes hacerme masajes mientras trabajo, si eso contenta tu vocación servicial —dijo con sarcasmo y aunque creyó que Levi lo ignoraría, se acercó a él y comenzó a masajearle los hombros. 

Adoraba los masajes de ese hombre, era un experto con las manos, lo malo es que Levi odiaba dar masajes así que Erwin solía cansarse de rogarle que le hiciera un poco cuando estaba muy agobiado por el trabajo. Se guardó la sorpresa, tomando la pila y comprobando de inmediato que Armin bien podía tener un futuro brillante muy similar al de Hanji. Esas divagaciones eran propias de un fanático de su trabajo. 

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación, pues Levi había puesto los dedos a los costados de la columna para masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo y eso era la gloria. Podía sentir, con claridad, esas oleadas de placer en el vientre y en el pene, y supo que esa noche lo que menos haría sería trabajar o dormir. Se puso de pie interrumpiendo ese momento de placer en busca de otro. 

Levi sintió la mano grande, que en ese momento le pareció más enorme de lo usual, en la espalda, allí donde termina la misma y deja de llamarse como tal. Gruñó de satisfacción al conseguir lo que buscaba sin pedirlo, pero Erwin se había encorvado y había acercado el rostro para rozarle los labios sin besarlo.

Maldito bastardo, al final tuvo que sucumbir él, colgándose, literalmente, del cuello de Erwin para poder alcanzarle la boca. Sintió la lengua contra el paladar y tuvo que reprimir un gemido. Era muy sensible a esa clase de estímulos, tal vez porque en el pasado no solía permitir que sus amantes lo besaran. Le daba asco todo ese asunto de meter la lengua, pero con Erwin no, porque este sabía llevar un ritmo que lo enloquecía y le hacía anhelar lo que le crecía entre las piernas. 

Levi gustaba de prohibirle la entrada para que se viera obligado a tensar la lengua y demandarle con ello a que abriera la boca. En esos momentos sabía volverse manso, dejaba que lo arrastrara por el cuarto para llevarlo hasta el sillón, la cama o cualquier otra superficie que sirviera a su propósito.

Con la lengua de Erwin entrando y saliendo exigente, trató de desvestirse. No había tiempo para perder, la noche pasaba rápido y el día amanecería con toneladas de trabajo y con esa incertidumbre de no saber si llegarían enteros al final de la jornada. Sin embargo, pese a sus intentos por ir al punto sin tanto preámbulo, Erwin lo privó de movimientos cuando lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras le mordisqueaba los labios. Se tomó su tiempo para tironearle del pantalón y así bajárselo. Levi detestaba usarlo de trapeador, pero con tanta excitación poco le importaba pisotearlo para sacárselo y dejarlo en el suelo. 

Cuando Erwin le puso las manos sobre las caderas desnudas, fue automático para Levi el buscar dar la vuelta y ofrecerse, sin embargo era muy temprano para iniciar el tramo final de la aventura. 

Erwin se apoyó contra sus glúteos para hacerle sentir la erección y, apenas buscó la de él para atenderla, Levi se descargó sobre el tapizado, ensuciándolo. Miró el hilo blanco recorrer la curva del sillón hasta dar contra el piso, maldiciéndose por lo bajo.

—Parece que hablar de Armin te estimuló de más —le susurró en el odio con cierta vileza, luego permitió que girase y que comenzara a desabrocharle la camisa con menos impaciencia que al inicio.  
—Deja de hablar idioteces y haz lo tuyo —apremió, porque aunque se había descargado un poco seguía codiciando lo que el hombre guardaba recelosamente bajo ese pantalón.  
—Sin embargo él no la debe tener tan gorda como yo —agregó cuando el pene asomó, tan erecto que le llevó a Levi a hacer una mueca bribona. Sí, Erwin podía ser un poco narcisista a veces.  
—Por lo visto te calienta mucho hablar de pendejos, mira cómo la tienes.  
—Más que hablar con ellos, me gusta hacer otras cosas.  
—Cállate de una bendita vez, no es momento para que hablemos de él. —No quería admitir que le hacía sentir un poco incómodo, no dejaba de ver a Armin como un niño muy… _niña_.  
—Pero si te gusta —se quejó—. Me dices a mí, pero te has puesto duro en un suspiro —apuntaló entre beso y beso mientras lo masturbaba con suavidad para ponerlo erecto de nuevo.  
—Ah, ya… —Se hartó y usando la fuerza bruta jaló de él y lo sentó en el sillón para echársele encima. Sin lubricante sería difícil, mas no imposible.  
—Espera, así no va a entrar… —Quedó a medio decir, la impaciencia de Levi, que tanto lo estaba excitando (porque no, hablar de Armin no le excitaba tanto como la ansiedad de Levi) lo había obligado a este a cometer un acto que solía tildar de asqueroso (Levi era así de amoroso en la cama). Se encorvó lo necesario, poniendo las rodillas desnudas sobre el frío del suelo para engullir el pene de Erwin hasta donde la garganta se lo permitió. Un poco de saliva podía suplir pobremente el lubricante faltante; pero Erwin tuvo que sacarlo de inmediato de entre las piernas porque Levi estaba prendido a él como sanguijuela y succionaba de tal forma que no tardaría ni medio segundo en eyacular. Quería hacerlo dentro de él, por mucho asco que a Levi le diera (sí, muchas cosas del sexo le daban asco)—. Para, Levi o… no podré aguantar. 

Cuando Levi volvió a ocupar ese sitió encima de él, Erwin decidió cooperar con la difícil labor y se lamió dos dedos para llevarlos entre medio de las nalgas y así contribuir con la lubricación. No sabía para qué se preocupaba por esos detalles, a fin de cuentas Levi no parecía estar disgustado por la idea de ser penetrado con salvajismo, ni tampoco inquieto por el dolor inminente, al contrario, estaba excitado precisamente por todo ello, a tal punto que tomó el pene para situarlo entre los glúteos y se sentó sabiendo que debería tener mucha paciencia para logar su cometido. 

Se dejó caer despacio, sintiendo cómo poco a poco el miembro se abría paso a través de esos anillos de carne que apretaban al borde del orgasmo. Era una deliciosa tortura para ambos; pero no era fácil y Erwin se dio cuenta que por mucha calentura el ano no se abriría mágicamente para recibirlo, así que tomó a un caprichoso Levi de las caderas y lo jaló para sacarlo del lugar.

—¿Qué haces? —reclamó, entre ofendido e indignado, viendo como Erwin se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta un mueble, desnudo y con el pene erecto bamboleando.  
—Tengo algo para lubricar por aquí. —La imagen de Erwin como un científico loco revisando gabinetes podría hacerle reír de no estar tan excitado.  
—Fóllame —exigió cuando lo tuvo de vuelta, lo enredó con las piernas para atraerlo hasta su cuerpo como si no tuviera la intención de permitirle escapar de nuevo—. Olvídate del puto lubricante, rómpeme el culo hasta hacerme sangrar.  
—Pero quiero hacerte el amor, no follarte —murmuró al regresar, mientras lo tomaba entre los brazos para estrecharlo. 

Aquella frase tan inoportuna había acabado de forma injusta y repentina con esa atmósfera lujuriosa que Levi sabía crear, sin pretenderlo, de un segundo al otro. Se quedaron en silencio y en la misma posición por un largo rato. Levi podía sentir la respiración de Erwin en el oído y el calor de su piel.

—Qué cursi. —Se quejó para salir de ese silencio acojonante, mirándolo con una expresión indiferente de asco. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Había otros momentos para hablar del tema o sincerarse, de hecho no había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo.  
—Y si algún día quieres quererme yo…  
—Ya, para —rogó, tratando de acomodar ese pesado cuerpo sobre el suyo para seguir adelante. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que ese sería el día que Erwin elegiría para hablar de lo que nunca querían hablar?— o mañana vas a pedirme matrimonio y pasado dos hijos.

Erwin ahogó una carcajada besándolo mientras veía como abría las piernas para recibirlo de lleno. Lubricado la historia era diferente, el pene se deslizó dentro de la cavidad, tan acostumbrada, hasta que los testículos golpearon contra su anatomía. 

Era glorioso, eso le susurraba Levi en el oído deleitándolo con ello. A Erwin le había costado miles de noches conseguir que fuera sincero con sus emociones y sensaciones, en el presente, Levi ya no tenía reparos a la hora de gemir o soltar guarradas. Amaba las guarradas de hecho. Sin embargo esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo soltar más que alguna otra. 

Con el pene de Erwin clavado hasta el fondo de su intimidad, Levi no sabía qué decir ni cómo decirlo para explicarle que, aunque no se lo dijera, cuando follaban como animales salvajes sentía más que el pene explotándole de semen. 

Por ahí al principio era algo mecánico, frío y físico, pero desde ya que en el presente había emociones. Era imposible no sentirlas, convivían desde hacía años día y noche y ya tenían discusiones típicas de un puto matrimonio. 

No hacía falta, Erwin ya era un hombre y comprendía que no eran necesarias las palabras para dejar en claro las emociones. De hecho Levi tenía una forma muy especial de comunicárselas sin decirlas. Así que, despejando de la mente todas esas cuestiones que en ese instante resultaban absurdas, comenzó a mover las caderas escuchando un “al fin” por parte de Levi seguido de un estrepitoso gemido. En ese constate ir y venir, subir y bajar, meter y sacar también creyó oír otras palabras, pero no prestó atención con el orgasmo a flor de piel. 

Como solía ser con Levi, cuando enredó las piernas con las suyas y comenzó a acompañar el movimiento de caderas, Erwin supo que necesitaba que lo tocara de manera más directa y empezó a masturbarlo. 

Adoraba ver la cara de Levi curvarse de placer cuando estallaba y luego la calma absoluta… el cuerpo laxo y entregado que él se encargaba de mancillar y maltratar con furiosas arremetidas hasta alcanzar el clímax. Le encantaba girarlo para tironear del poco pelo del que podía aferrarse y nalguearlo hasta dejarle la piel colorada, pero también amaba tomarlo de la cintura y abrazarlo, sintiéndolo suyo, muy suyo. Y en esa ocasión la necesidad era más inmensa que en otras, tal vez se debía al hecho incuestionable de que el futuro de ambos no parecía ser muy prometedor.

Erwin tenía el terrible defecto de quedarse dormido apenas eyaculaba. Levi aborrecía eso porque, aunque a él también solía ganarle la modorra luego, al menos tenía la voluntad de ponerse la ropa. Erwin ni eso, y detestaba tener que vestirlo como si fuera un nene. 

El sillón no era lo más cómodo para dormir ni tampoco usar a Erwin de colchón resultaba ser conveniente, sin embargo, cuando terminaron, Levi se quedó sobre él más minutos de lo que usualmente solía quedarse, meditando al respecto mientras el otro roncaba.

Era la primera vez que Erwin hablaba de _amor_. Por lo general no era una palabra que usaran, como si temieran que por hacerlo la muerte fuera a visitarlos más rápido. Lo cierto es que ambos sabían lo que sentían y buscaban maneras absurdas —o quizás no absurdas, pero diferentes— para transmitirlas.

Levi tenía la costumbre de hacerle notas, porque a veces Erwin solía rodearse de ellas cuando trazaba esquemas y mapas, así que era la mejor manera de comunicarse con él cuando el _gran comandante_ se encerraba en sí mismo. 

Aunque Erwin no lo decía, le encantaba y a veces hasta le hacía reír eso de encontrar, entre miles de papeles que contenían números, coordenadas y datos, con uno que dijera “Dejar de trabajar y prestarle atención a Levi”, con la letra del mismo. O abrir un cajón, quitar un documento importante y encontrarse con un papel adherido a la primera hoja que rezara “Zacklay puede esperar, Levi no”. 

Pese a su crianza, Levi sabía ser tierno a su manera. 

Todo ese ritual había empezado cuando Levi dejó de hablarle por una ofensa que Erwin ya no recordaba. Y como no le hablaba, pero él sí porque era su comandante y debía darle indicaciones, Levi escribió una nota que decía “no te me acerques” y se la pegó en la frente para dejar en claro su descontento.

No obstante, jamás había usado palabras para reclamarle tiempo o pedirle perdón por alguna actitud, mucho menos para expresarle intenciones de permanecer a su lado por muy negro que se pusiera el futuro y aunque no pudieran tener hijos, ni casarse, ni nada de eso que hacían las parejas convencionales. Siempre se podía adoptar un perro callejero y al menos sí podían vivir juntos… claro, si ninguno de los dos moría en manos de los titanes o en manos del gobierno.

Cuando Levi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba cavilando, se levantó y se alejó del cuerpo de Erwin. Si seguía pensando en él se le iba a derretir el cerebro. Se vistió con la intención de irse a la cocina, pero antes de dejar el cuarto miró la libreta de notas sobre el escritorio. 

Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta ella para escribir una nota, quizás la más ridícula y comprometedora de todas. Luego arrancó la hoja, la dejó sobre la enorme pila que era el informe de Armin y se marchó satisfecho.

Cuando Erwin despertó esa mañana y se sentó en la silla para empezar a leer sin haber desayunado o siquiera lavado la cara, no se sorprendió al encontrar la nota —ya era un hábito—, sino lo que había en ella.

« _Quiero estar en tu corazón. No sé qué habrá en tu corazón, pero espero que al menos haya un baño_ ».

Erwin rió con ganas. No podía esperar menos de Levi, eran las peculiares maneras que tenía para hacerle saber que lo amaba. Guardó la nota junto a las demás dentro de la caja de tabaco, dándose cuenta de que muy pronto iría a necesitar una nueva. Una pena que no fumara. 

Se puso de pie para ir a desayunar antes de empezar a trabajar. Si tenía suerte y se lo encontraba en la cocina, podría decirle sin palabras lo mucho que lo necesitaba para salir a enfrentar su destino.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> La idea es escribirle un fic a cada participante del Intercambio Navideño usando sus requerimientos. No sé si podré hacerle uno a todas, pero la intención está. Primero le tocó a NaghiTan, personita a la que quiero mucho :3 ¡Espero que te haya entretenido y _feliz Navidad adelantadísima_! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Me costó mucho hacerlo porque, por lo general, aunque me gusta el eruri es una pareja que me cuesta horrores desarrollar.
> 
> No tengo beta, así que no se rían de los errores ajenos y avisen.


End file.
